Bomb Reveal
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Prompt from anonymous: How about Supergirl and DEO take Lena Luthor out of her office because there is a bomb. But Lena is crying to Supergirl save Kara Danvers and bring the girl to her? Kara will tell her secret or ask an Martian help? Your choice ;) (Bonus point if there is a jeaulous Cat and/or James) Part four in 'The Path To Supercorp' series.


**So send me some Supercorp prompts, or any prompts, on my Tumblr MarvelDC31.**

* * *

Supergirl rushes into Lena Luthor's office, eyes wide and heart pumping, "Ms. Luthor, there's a bomb in the building and we need to get you out of here."

Lena sucks in a deep breath, dropping her files, "What?"

"I—I don't have time to explain, Ms. Luthor," Kara moves towards Lena, stepping right in front of her. "We have to get you out of here and fast."

"How'd a bomb even get in here?" Lena questions, already connecting the dots pointing towards her brother Lex.

"Please," Kara pleads, using her x-ray vision to attempt to find the bomb, "we need to go."

Kara drags Lena along with her to the window, ready to rush the two of them out, when Lena stops moving.

"No!" Lena exclaims, pulling her arm out of Kara's grasp. "We—I can't leave. There's someone—"

"Every on of your employees is being evacuated as we speak," Kara grabs a hold of Lena once again, tugging her close so she won't fall during their upcoming flight. "We need to _go!"_

"Wait—no!" Lena shouts but they're already flying out the window.

Seconds later the two land on the ground right beside where the DEO has stationed themselves.

Alex rushes towards the two of them, "Supergirl, we've got a problem. We can't find the bomb anywhe—"

Alex is cut off by a large explosion that blasts Lena's office straight to hell. Lena screams.

Now, you'd think she'd be screaming about the property damage. Or maybe about the fact that her brother tried to kill her once again. Maybe because of the inconvenience such an issue had caused her life. Except, no. She's not screaming about any of that. She's screaming about the fact that her girlfriend Kara Danvers had left her office a little before Supergirl came in and was probably still in there.

"No, no, no," Lena stutters, eyes wide. "No!"

"Len—Ms. Luthor?" Kara kneels beside Lena, putting her hands on Lena's shoulders in what was supposed to be a comforting way.

"Kara," Lena mutters and Kara freezes until Lena continues, "she was in there. She's still in there."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara spots James walking towards them, expression holding concern and—surprisingly—jealousy. Kara ignores him in favour of attempting to reassure Lena.

"Ms. Luthor, please, I'm sure she got out in time," Kara soothes, hoping her words would be enough.

"No, no, you don't understand," Lena gasps in a breath, looking at Supergirl with a wild look in her eyes. "She was in a private section, no one would know she was there."

"Ms. Luthor, please, calm do—" Kara is abruptly cut off by Lena pushing away from her and to her feet.

"No!" Lena shouts, drawing Alex's attention who looks to be having an internal debate. "She was in there! And she's not here! S-she might be…oh my god."

This is where Kara doesn't know what to do. Her girlfriend is freaking out over her safety but she's safe. She's safe and can't outright tell her. What the hell is she supposed to do?

"She might be dead," Lena murmurs, silent tears finally escaping her eyes, "she's probably dead."

Kara stares, wide-eyed and paralyzed. The fire is being put out by the Fire Department and everyone was safely evacuated so there wasn't much for her to do except watch her girlfriend break down, it seems.

"You have to help her!" Lena shouts at Supergirl. "Y-you have to _save_ her."

"Ms. Luthor, I'm sure she's fine," James steps in but he seems to have a steely look in his eyes.

Kara glances towards Alex—who seems to have just come to a decision of some sort—and realizes from Alex's gaze that something is up with what James is doing. She just doesn't know _what._ Honestly, she's just so confused. Kara doesn't know what to do anymore.

"How can you _know_ that?" Lena shouts.

James does something a little unpredictable right then when he says, "I was just on the phone with her."

"W-what?" Lena says, eyes clouding over with confusion.

See now Kara knows nothing good will come from this if such a thought keeps on going. She had left to get food from Lena's private kitchen and on the way out of the building that was due to blow she had time to speak to James but not her girlfriend? Only bad could come from that.

Seems like Alex had the same thought as she basically flies over to James' side and pulls him away with a grip that makes James flinch, "Come on, Mr. Olsen. You need to be behind the yellow tape."

Lena looks confused and hurt when she looks back towards her office, probably wondering why Kara didn't bother to talk to her. Stupid James, how could he do that? Of course, there's a little part of her brain niggling at her, telling her it was done out of jealousy, but Kara ignores it.

As Alex walks past her she whispers in Kara's ear, "Just tell her. You know you want to."

Kara looks into Alex's eyes, wondering why Alex—the one who's always been so adamant about keeping her identity a secret—is the one telling her to reveal herself to Lena. It only takes one look for Kara to realize, Alex understands how much she cares for Lena. Alex trusts them.

Kara smiles at Alex who continues to drag James away. She'll deal with him later. Although, it looks like he's about to be chewed out by Alex _and_ J'onn.

Kara takes a deep breath and walks closer to Lena, "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for why Ms. Danvers spoke to James."

"Yeah," Lena laughs bitterly, her tears dried but eyes starting to well up again, "she realized I wasn't good enough for her and ran to him. Smart, right? Why be with me when you can be with Superman's best friend."

Kara's heart clenches and she can't take another second of this. Lena is _amazing_ and here she is thinking she's not good enough. Thinking someone would run away from her to another who jealously messes up a relationship.

"Ms. Luthor," Kara whispers, "would you mind following me to somewhere we could talk in private?"

Lena looks at Supergirl cautiously, slightly suspiciously, before nodding and following Kara to a spot not too far away that is hidden from any bystanders.

"Ms. Luthor—" Kara starts but Lena cuts her off.

"You just saved my life twice now, Supergirl, the least you can do is call me Lena," Lena sighs and looks down dejectedly.

"Right, Lena, yeah," Kara mumbles, hiding her shaking hands behind her back.

She stares at Lena who slowly raises an eyebrow, wondering why Supergirl isn't speaking. Kara blushes and nods before taking a deep breath.

Kara decided to just come right out with it, "I'm Kara Danvers."

There's a tense moment where Lena simply freezes, her eyes widening, before she blinks rapidly. Kara stands still, awaiting the verdict.

"Y-you're Kara. Supergirl is Kara Danvers?" Lena mutters.

"Uh…yeah, basically?" Kara smiles shyly.

Lena narrows her eyes, "Prove it."

"Oh, uh, well," Kara thinks back before jumping up slightly in excitement, her eyes brightening as she claps her hands a little, "remember that time we—"

Lena cuts Kara off, smiling, "No need to continue, Kara, I know how you act. I can recognize that spark in your eyes."

Kara has this uncontrollable urge to squeal and hug Lena tightly. So that's exactly what she does.

"All right, all right," Lena laughs, hugging back just as tightly before pulling away, "don't you have some Supergirl stuff to do?"

"So you're not mad at me?" Kara says hopefully.

"Well," Lena pauses and Kara's expression drops, "okay, I'm not _mad_ just a little irritated that you didn't tell me sooner."

"I'm so sorry," Kara pleads. "I wanted to tell you sooner I just couldn't and—"

"Kara," Lena grabs Kara's shoulders and says soothingly, "it's okay. I understand. I really do. I just need time to…adapt."

Kara smiles and nods happily, "Okay, that makes sense."

Lena shakes her head and smiles, "Now, go be a hero."

Kara grins and pecks Lena on the lips, "You betcha!"

While Supergirl flies away, Lena simply adopts a dopey smile, "Dork."

Lena walks to where reporters have gathered. She's got to show her brother that she won't be intimidated. Time to show the world she's just as much a hero as her girlfriend, if maybe just in another way.

* * *

 **Comment/review maybe? How was it?**


End file.
